1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of crystals, or more particularly to a process of manufacturing a first structure comprising silicon dioxide (SiO2) in a non-crystalline amorphous state having a second structure comprising silicon dioxide (SiO2) in a crystalline state infused therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Crystals are traditionally known for their beauty, and are often used in ornamental designs, such as jewelry. However, over the years, many cultures have also touted crystals for their healing abilities. For example, Clear Quartz Crystals, which are considered strong amplifiers of energy, are often used in healing rooms by alchemical healing practitioners. Crystals can also be placed in an individual's house, or worn by an individual, to increase the individual's spirituality and/or wellbeing.
As crystals have become more popular, and their benefits more widely accepted, the way in which they are used has also evolved. One popular way in which crystals are used is to create crystal (or gem) water. Traditionally, crystal water is created by placing crystals in or near drinking water in an effort to transfer energy into the water.
Spring water is naturally energetic, and is preferred by most over city or “tap” water for human consumption. While there are various ways to purify water (e.g., filtering, reverse osmosis, etc.) to remove minerals, deposits, and other impurities that render tap water unhealthy and/or unappealing to the senses (e.g., smell, taste, etc.), purification does not revitalize or reenergize the water. The easiest way to reenergize water is to place the water in contact or close proximity with substances that are naturally energetic, such as crystals. Studies have shown that water that has been reenergized, e.g., through the use of crystals, is structurally similar to natural spring water, and is more beneficial to the human body than tap water (e.g., can carry additional oxygen, is more hydrating, etc.).
The most common way to create crystal water, or to use crystals to reenergize water, is to place a plurality of crystals in a glass of drinking water for a period of time. However, there are many drawbacks associated with this method of creating crystal water. Not only is this method tedious in that it requires constant cleaning (e.g., cleaning the glass, cleaning each crystal, etc.), but there are dangers associated with this method—perhaps the biggest of which being leaching. When certain crystal are placed in water, minerals from those crystals can leach into the water, and create water that is unsafe for human consumption.
One way of addressing the leaching issue is through the use of a container that has separate, discrete compartments, e.g., one for holding the water and one for holding the crystals. While this may keep the crystals from coming into contact with the water, and thereby prevent leaching, the complexity of such a device can be off-putting, heavy, and generally includes a plurality of components that must be maintained (e.g., constantly cleaned, etc.).
There is therefore a need for an apparatus that would allow a user to revitalize or reenergize water (or other liquid) that overcomes at least some of the drawbacks discussed above. The apparatus should be safe, simple, effective, and require minimal maintenance. There is also a need for a simple and cost effective method of manufacturing such an apparatus.